One Night
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: This relationship revolves around the strange relationship between Alucard and Integra and how for one night they can be a bit more than Master and Servent. R&R! *I do not own Hellsing or any of the Hellsing characters.


Integra woke up knowing that today was going to be a very frustrating day that lead on into the wee hours of the night. She had several meetings with the Vatican and a conference meeting with those old geezers, where she'd have to play referee because the old men acted like children. With time she gained their respect but that did not stop them from questioning her authority. Today they just so happened to bring up the fact that she needs an heir to carry-on the Hellsing name. They basically implied that she needed to get a husband, and if that happened the Hellsing title would be turned over to him. Therefore a man would be in charge of Hellsing, just what they wanted too, sexist old bastards. She did not like that idea and if they thought she would go through with that, then they were bigger fools than she could ever have imagine. She had already decided a long time ago that she would not marry any man and on the matter of an heir, she would turn it over to Sir Penwoods son. If that boy is anything like his father then she would have some serious work to do, Sir Penwood would always follow through with orders and things that he believes were right no matter what the consequence. Let's hope his son carries the same trait. She had finished both meetings a while ago and was currently doing stacks of paper that were backed up from the recent vampire attack that involved father Anderson and the iscariot organization. She worked on the papers through the majority of the day, for she had to prepare herself for the night. It was her 23rd birthday and the queen had insisted on have a huge party in her honor. That meant she could not leave early and you have to dress the part of a prestigious heiress she was. Integra was just going to go in one of her nice suits but the queen had already been so very kind to send her a dress. The queen even wrote in her letter, "My dearest Sir Integra, I cannot allow you to be seen in one of those suits at a party in your honor. So I sent you this lovely dress to help you look the part". Integra's eye twitched for at least a good 30 minutes. She had not been seen a dress or even a skirt for years! But it was the Queen's wishes so she does have a choice except to oblige. "Why Master why such a disturbing look? Is it because you have to wear that pretty red dress in your closet?" Asked Alucard maliciously. Integra made a face, "Alucard what were you doing in my closet?" She asked masking her temper, but the damned devil saw through it. "I think your will look absolutely stunning, you might even catch a husband" he said with tauntingly. "He was listening in on the meeting.." She mentally screeched. "Alucard leave before I put bullet in your head" she threatened. "I have no idea why you're so against the idea of a husband, is it because you think he will have ownership of me?" he asked mockingly. "Aluc-" "No worries my Integra I will always be yours and yours only..." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it through her glove, but she could feel the warmed mixed with coldness. She recoiled and reached for her pistol. " I am not in the mood for your games pet, now leave." She said aggravated. "why so hasty... Have I upset you." He stated his smirk growing wider with each word. "All right master, I will stop for now but what will you do about tonight, many men will want to dance with you." "That's where you come in vampire." Said Integra lighting her cigar. "Oh. Are you asking me to be your escort" he mused. "I am asking you nothing, I'm simply telling you what to do. It's in an hour, look presentable and try to blend in" she said blowing out smoke. "I only do things to please you.."he trailed. "Alucard...I mean it!" She said with force. "Yes yes I know" he laughed before leaving. 'This is going to be one hell of a night' Integra thought with dread. Integra slowly made her way to her bedroom not wanting to leave her mansion at all. She walked over to her closet and pulled out the floorlength red dress. Integra got out of her normal suit and slid on the red dress. The dress was a deep, solid red that clung to her sides and accented the curves a lot of people didn't know she had. The straps were the kind that hung on the sides of shoulders, defining her collarbone. Finally there was a long slit going farther up on her right leg then she would've liked. When she got to the mirror she had the urge to laugh, it didn't look like her at all. She went over to her side mirror and pulled out some of her mothers things from a little square container. She put her hair up into a bun and with much regret, she slid on a tiny silver hairband that laced into her hair. "Sir Integra may I come in?" Asked Walter through the door. "you may" she responded dully. When Walter entered he had a soft smile on his wrinkled face. "you look beautiful, just like your mother" he said gently. "Thank you but what is it you need?" "You received a package from the queen."He responded. She sighed, "leave it on the stand please" "yes ma'am, have a goodnight" and with that he was out the door. Integra made her way over to the box and slowly opened it. The moment she did she was faced with a silver chain necklace with the red ruby in the center. Along with a letter reading, 'I thought you might like this it's simple and elegant, as are you' Integer tried to slip the clasp the chain was she having trouble. Soon she felt a sudden chill. "what is it vampire" "May I?" He offered. She huffed, "fine but try anything and I kill you" "Of course" he clasped the necklace and Integra turned around. Her eyes went wide in her mouth parted a little in shock. When she told alucard to look presentable he really did. His nappy hair was pulled into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, while his glasses and gloves were removed. Instead of that Godey red suit he always wore, he had on a nice black suit with a white undershirt that clung to his sides perfectly. Alucard was wearing his blood red cravat and his eyes were a lighter shade of red. "You clean up nicely." She complemented. "As do you." He said eyeing her up-and-down. She walked over to the side of her bed and pulled out red heels. "Someone doesn't look very happy" he complemented showing off his sharp teeth. "My feet are going to be killing me all night and I can't leave early. Oh and Alucard... loose the teeth" she says not looking at him. Integra walked over to a vase in her room and pulled out a red rose. Integra broke the stem and walked back over to Alucard and stuck the Rose into his right breast pocket. "There now we can leave and just for the night you can call me Integra.. It be suspicious if you called me master" "Does that mean i am not pet for tonight?" Alucard said with fake worry. Integra pinched her the bridge of her nose causing Alucard to give out a deep chuckle. Alucard and Integra made their way outside the Hellsing Manner to a sleek, black lemo. Alucard go the door,"After you my Lady Hellsing". Signing Integra got into the lemo and scooted over as Alucard slide in effortlessly. After a few moments of confortable silence Alucard decided to break it. "Master I couldn't help but notice that you do not have you pistal or rather any weapons on you right now." he said with smugly. "Yes, well it's hard to hide weapons in this dress, So i didn't bring any." She with irritation. A wide grin spread across Alucard face. "Alucard. What are you smirking about" Integra demanding. Alucard laughed, "Nothing Integra.." Integra chose to ignore that and looked out the window.

'Dam vampire' She thought. 'Yes master?' said Alucard inside of her head. Integra sighed heavily,"Alucard! how many time do i have to tell you to stay out of my dam mind." Alucard looked at her, smiled, then looked out the window, ~At the entrance of the ball~ Alucard stuck out his arm and Integra took in. The moment they walked in all eyes were on them as they walked down the long stairs. 'Who is that with Sir Hellsing?' 'That dress is beautiful' 'who's that' 'He's certantly is handsome' The whispers go on and on as Integra and Alucard walked into the center of thew room and stopped. The Queen herself, accompanied by two body guards made their way to them. Alucard and Integra both bowed to her majesty. "Rise please." said the queen with a smile. Once they were upright the queen pulled Integra into a hug, "You look beautiful." "Thank you very much" said Integra. The Queen turned to everyone before motioning for the annoucer and walked off of the ball room floor and back up to her chair. "In Honor of lady Hellsing! She will now dance with her partner." He said rather obnoxiously. Integra's eyes widened and Alucard took her hand. They got in position, Integra put one hand on Alucards' shoulder and rested her other one of in his. Alucard put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer than needed. 'What are you doing' thought Inegra. 'Looking the part. Those men are eying you up and down' Alucard responded in her head. Integra stiffened and Alucard whispered in her ear, "No worries my master..they won't come near you." They continued their little dance Integra found Alucards words acually soothing and began to relax into the dance. Once the lance was over they bowed as everyone clapped. Alucard let Integra over to the balcony. Integra leaned on the ledge and sighed. "What's wrong" Alucard said as he got closer, he was right behind her and put both his hands over her and onto the balcony ledge traping her. "You're stressed Integra" he whispered into ear. "Have a drink, God knows you need it." he muttered. "I only drink in my home." she breathed out. "Then lets try another remody" stated Alucard. he placed both of his hands on the shoulder. Surprisingly, Integra didn't push him away, 'She must really be stressed'. The vampire went to work with swift motions and loosened her tight shoulders. Integra let out a relief sigh everytime he got rid of a knot in her muscles. Once he was finished he backed away and offered her his hand. She took it, "i think i do need a drink or quite a few." "I'll make sure nothing happens to you..." he said with a wide spread grin. "Alu-" she was cut off. "Yes Integra?" he said smugly. "Lets go.


End file.
